Road to Promises
by Ankoholic
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have freed themselves from Madara Uchiha's Limited Tsukuyomi, but the Fourth Great Ninja War still looms on the horizon. And as the final confrontation with Sasuke draws ever closer, the members of Team Seven at last come to terms with recent events.


**Disclaimer:** As you can probably imagine I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters. That pleasure belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Oh sure, I've purchased some manga volumes, a few DVDs and at least one video game spawned from the franchise, but the series itself? Oh no, certainly not mine. You'd know if it were me in charge. There'd be tons more screen time for the likes of Haku, Zabuza and Anko. Oh, and every filler arc and movie would involve Guren.

* * *

><p>For two shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village the existence around them was nothing more than pure, unfettered white. Then, as quickly as it had consumed them both, it was gone. For a single moment of time the young ninja stood motionless, as if coming out of a daze.<p>

Then, at long last, they truly came alive once more. Both their eyes widened as they took in their surroundings, a slight gasp escaping from Naruto Uzumaki's mouth. Sakura Haruno gave voice to their shared thoughts, both relief and sorrow in equal measures. "Is this..."

The members of Team Seven were standing in a crater within one of the Hidden Leaf's parks, evidence of a short lived battle they had waged earlier. Yet that was not what mattered to them both. They had left one world as such, awakening in another at that very same spot. What the duo needed was assurance that they were where they were meant to be. In the quest for that knowledge they both looked around, their eyes settling on the mountain range in the distance.

Carved into the bedrock were several faces, the past and present Hokages of the Hidden Leaf, Tsunade, Hiruzen Sarutobi and the brothers Hashirama and Tobirama Senju. However, none of those were true assurance. It was the Fourth Hokage's carved edifice that mattered most and both Naruto and Sakura were quick to notice it. Their keen eyes settled on not Kizashi Haruno but Minato Namikaze. Sakura's shoulders lowered slightly as she stared at the monolith, knowing exactly what it meant. Naruto, meanwhile, simply turned away and walked past her without saying a word.

_Naruto..._

Sakura turned away as well, her eyes following her teammate's departure, her thoughts dwelling on the recent past as she did so. Madara Uchiha had attacked them both, trapping the shinobi in an illusionary world using a genjutsu. It had been similar to their own at first, but the longer Naruto and Sakura's imprisonment had continued the more distortions had appeared. The greatest change, however, was that Sakura's parents had been the heroes who died to save the village while Naruto's had continued to live on.

In the end Sakura had been left with only one conclusion to draw from it all. Before the confrontation with the elder Uchiha she had left her parents in the wake of an argument, momentarily desiring for them both to leave her alone. The genjutsu world had no doubt been influenced by her inner feelings at the time.

_I was so foolish._ Sakura knew exactly what it all meant. For her teammate all that had waited for him in the world was what he had been denied in life: his parents alive and well. However, to return to the world that was their home, to continue to safeguard it, the host of the Nine-Tailed Fox had to leave his heart's desire behind. _Naruto, I-_

Sakura's green eyes suddenly widened in surprise, the white cloak that adorned Naruto's frame slowly dissolving, the garment fading away into nothingness.

"Naruto, your cloak..."

Naruto's movement stopped, the ninja glancing down the back of his shoulder. He watched as the remnant of the false world vanished, one thought on his mind. Whether it was simply a genjutsu or a true parallel existence, the world that had brought him such happiness was lost to him forever. The ninja closed his eyes for a moment, bringing his left hand up to his chest. His body shook for a moment, his mind adrift in thought after thought.

Finally he became still, his eyes opening once more. A slight smile played at the corner of the young man's mouth. What Madara Uchiha had orchestrated as a trap for him was no more, but it had been a blessing in disguise. Whether a genjutsu or not, it had allowed him to live among a representation of his deceased parents. That was enough for him. It had to be.

"We did it, Sakura," Naruto said at last. "We're back in our own world."

Sakura listened to her ally's voice, hearing a tone of happiness befitting the boy she had known for so long. The kunoichi's left hand slipped behind her back, gripping the elbow of her opposing arm. A slight smile overtook her face as well. Neither could simply abandon the place they called home, the responsibilities they faced too great to simply leave behind.

_The real heroes are the ones who risk their lives to protect their world and their village._ With that in mind, Sakura knew what she and Naruto had to do. "We should go speak with Lady Tsunade."

"Yeah," Naruto replied, "you're right."

* * *

><p>"I'm completely stunned. How could Madara pull something like this in the village?"<p>

The Fifth Hokage's office was overrun with shinobi. Her assistant, Shizune, was by her side as always and before Tsunade stood the members of Team Seven; Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. The trio had informed Tsunade of recent events, leaving the Hokage to consider how best to handle the situation. War was on the horizon, a war that the seemingly immortal Madara Uchiha had instigated. The world had banded together against his threats, but still only the preparations for battle were underway. However, the fact that the enemy could so easily slip into the village was not something that Tsunade could allow.

"From what I've heard," Kakashi Hatake began to say, raising a hand to his masked chin as he did, "I believe it's some kind of transportation technique. He's as unpredictable as ever."

"In any event," Tsunade continued, her eyes focusing on both Naruto and Sakura, the two ninja standing beside Kakashi, "I'm relieved you're all safe. However, if this incident is made public, it will be chaos in the village."

"Until we've taken counter measures," Shizune added in, "I believe it may be better to keep these events secret."

Both the Hokage and her assistant continued to speak, but Sakura's mind dwelt elsewhere. She understood exactly where her teacher was coming from. The citizens of the village would go into a complete panic if a shinobi as strong as Madara could so easily enter its perimeter, but that was not all. The Hidden Leaf could not afford to show such weakness in front of its allies, especially not now as war threatened them all.

"Team Seven," Tsunade said, once more drawing Sakura's focus, "I thank you for informing me of what has transpired. Naruto, Sakura, I suggest you both return to your homes and get some much needed rest."

"Yes, milady," Sakura said, nodding her head slightly. "Let's go, Naruto."

* * *

><p>The two members of Team Seven found themselves out to the streets of the Hidden Leaf once more. They walked in silence for a moment, unsure of what to say to one and another after their shared experience in the genjutsu. Finally, at long Naruto broke the ice settling between them.<p>

"You know, I definitely prefer Kakashi-sensei and Granny the way they are now."

"Yeah," Sakura replied, her thoughts reflecting on the altered personalities that had dwelt behind familiar faces in the parallel world, "it's comforting."

Then, before another word could be spoken between the two teammates, a voice boomed across the night. "Sakura!"

The two shinobi stopped in their tracks, a whisper escaping from Sakura. "It's Dad."

The pink haired kunoichi watched as her mother rounded a corner and came into sight beneath a lamp post. Mebuki looked around for a moment before coming face to face with her daughter. "Sakura!"

It was not a moment later that the patriarch of the Haruno family came out into the light as well, breathing heavy for a moment. "There you are!" he exclaimed as he rested his hands on his knees, a broad smile playing across his face. "You just ran off. We've been looking everywhere for you. We're exhausted! Now you're ex-losted! You get it? Because we found you."

Kizashi broke into laughter, while Mebuki simply crossed her arms across her torso and sighed in response to her husband's attempt at humor. "You are too much, you know that?"

Sakura, meanwhile, had a very different reaction. In the past she would have mimicked her mother's reaction, but she could no longer find that part within herself. Her eyes shook for a brief moment, her lips quivering as emotion began to pry at her resolve. water began to form at the edges of her green optics, the kunoichi no longer able to fight her baser instincts any more. She stepped away from Naruto, going into a run. Only when she reached her family did she stop. The kunoichi wrapped her arms around her mother and father, incapable of processing a thought that would have led to any other outcome.

"What is going on child?" Mebuki asked, surprised by her daughter's sudden reaction. They had parted on bad terms not long ago, Sakura's anger having reached a boiling point. Now, however, her daughter was acting the complete opposite, the tears in her eyes evident to her. Despite her surprise, however, Mebuki managed to speak her next words with compassion. "You're so melodramatic."

"I just..." Sakura began to say quietly, her emotions in complete control. "I'm sorry about everything."

"You know, Sakura," Kizashi began to say as he leaned into the spontaneous hug, "you're mother only pesters you because she worries about you."

Naruto, meanwhile, began to walk forward, as if his heart wished for him to join in the embrace. He simply watched the reunion as he drew ever closer, a faint memory dancing across his mind's eye. It was nothing more than an illusion now as it had been then, a picture in a scrapbook of a young boy named Menma Uzumaki embracing his parents.

Naruto's expression began to shift, to break down, but he simply shook his head, his mind becoming focused once more. _Forget it. This is how it's meant to be. I'm not Menma and I never will be._

Ever since he was young, Naruto had been nothing more than mischief maker. It had been an orphan's way to seek attention, to fight against the loneliness that haunted his heart and mind. For but a moment that child resurfaced, Naruto coughing into a closed fist so as to obtain the attention of the Haruno family.

"So, Sakura," Naruto said, a bright smile overtaking his face, "next time can we go on a real date?"

Sakura's eyes opened in response to her teammate's words, the kunoichi pulling her face away from the embrace of her parents. _Yeah, he's bounced back to normal despite our adventure. As a member of Team Seven, I have to do the same._ Sakura brought an arm across her face, wiping away her tears, then turned to face Naruto with a closed fist. "Are you kidding? Don't you think that one was long enough?"

"What?" was all Naruto could say in response. "You call what we went through a date?"

Sakura could not help herself. She giggled slightly, her eyes closing for a moment as she brought her hand up to her mouth. "I guess not. Not too many dates start with the guy getting dragged around by the ear."

"I certainly hope not," Naruto replied, rubbing his ear as he recalled too well how an angry Sakura had approached him on the matter.

"Well then..." Sakura opened her eyes, gazing up into the night sky as she tapped an index finger against her chin. "How about this then?" Sakura looked over her shoulder towards her parents. "Mom? Dad? Would it be too much trouble if Naruto came by for a bit? You know, for dinner with us?"

"It's awfully late, Sakura," Mebuki began to answer. "Besides, we did have dinner before things got, well, heated."

"Oh yeah." Sakura glanced away, remembering that time had clearly passed differently in Madara's genjutsu. For Naruto and her it had been days, but clearly to the outside world they had not been gone anywhere near that long.

Sakura turned her head back to Naruto, catching the young shinobi off guard. His face was clearly melancholy, if only for the second before he realized that Sakura was looking at him. Quickly his face lit up into a grin.

Sakura shook her head lightly in response, having caught on to Naruto's true feelings. _I only missed my parents for a few days, but you've gone your whole life doing that. Naruto, I-_

"Come on, honey," Kizashi suddenly said, wrapping his right arm over his wife's shoulders. "They're growing chunin! They can afford a few more calories. Besides, this guy saved the village!"

"Actually, sir," Naruto said, stumbling for words, his hand scratching at the back of his head, "I'm still just a genin!"

"Say what?" Kizashi's mouth fell open in complete shock, the elder Haruno incapable of processing what Naruto had just said. "The man who saved our village from Pain is just a genin? No way!"

"Yes way, Dad," Sakura said, sighing as her head lowered a bit. She then looked towards her mother. "Mom, I know I've been a pain today, and I'm sorry, but... can he please come over for a late dinner?"

"Well, I suppose it's the least we can do for the child of heroes." Mebuki finally consented, but she looked her daughter in the eyes. "But since you're not coming back from a mission this time, I'd appreciate it if you'd help me prepare the meal."

"Thanks, Mom!" Sakura gave her mother a hug, her chin resting on the older woman's shoulder. "I'd like nothing better."

* * *

><p>"So that's the Naruto boy, huh?"<p>

As Sakura began to prepare the ingredients for the quick meal she had in mind, she heard her mother's voice from across the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's him," the kunoichi replied. "He's a little rough around the edges I suppose, but he's something else."

"He's the one you tried to talk out of keeping his promise to knock some sense into that Uchiha boy, right?"

Sakura gasped slightly, her grip on the cutting board in her hand slipping. She lowered her head then, her eyes closing for a moment. "Yeah, that's him."

Sakura suddenly felt her mother's hands on her shoulders, the tension in them fading quickly. "You tried to do the right thing, dear."

"I don't know about that," Sakura said. "I hurt him with that promise, then I hurt him by trying to get him out of it. All I do is cause Naruto pain. Team Seven would have been better off without me. If I hadn't bothered to even go to the ninja academy..."

"That's nonsense!" Mebuki suddenly shouted, moving around Sakura to look her daughter in the face. "You wanted that more than anything! Now you're medical ninja under the tutelage of the very best in that field! Would all of your comrades have come back from their missions in one piece if you weren't by their sides?"

Sakura knew her mother spoke the truth. She had saved many a life since beginning her training under Tsunade. Still, one thing tugged at her mind. "So I can heal the physical wounds, but I can't do anything for the emotional ones. I couldn't help Sasuke, and all I do is cause Naruto more heartache."

"Do you support his hopes and dreams?"

"Yes," Sakura replied, hopelessness and hesitation no longer a part of her voice. "He wants to be the Hokage someday and I'll fight to the bitter end to make sure he sees that day."

"Then his heart is in safe hands," Mebuki replied with an honest smile. "Now then, let's see about making him and your father a decent enough meal."

* * *

><p>"So, uh..."<p>

Naruto, meanwhile, found himself sitting at a table with Kizasha, a situation he'd never, ever expected to find himself in.

"Thank you for the hospitality, my good sir," the young man said, his voice clearly forced. "I really appreciate your allowing me into your home."

"Think nothing of it, my boy," Kizashi said as he looked across the table at his guest. He then suddenly grew boisterous, more so than usual, his voice filling the entire room. "Any friend of my girl is a friend of mine I always say!"

Kizashi let out a hearty laugh, one that left Naruto thrown off a bit. However, the young man could not hold back himself, joining the older man in his mirth.

Then suddenly the elder Haruno stopped completely. His elbows propped themselves up on the edge of the table, his fingers locking together in front of his lowering face. Kizashi's eyes stared intently over his knuckles at Naruto, putting an immediate end to the ninja's own laughter "So then, if I may be so bold, what are your intentions in regards to my daughter?"

"Huh?" Naruto felt his blood run cold as the man's eyes continued to bear down on him, as if Kizashi was trying steal his soul with a simple gaze.

"She speaks quite highly of you," Kizashi continued before suddenly moving. The man suddenly stood up, walking around the table until he was beside Naruto. "Quite highly indeed."

"That's great to hear, sir. I think quite highly of her as well." Naruto's eyes widened tremendously as he felt a hand press firmly on his shoulder, a shiver running up and down his spine at that exact moment. _Okay, that was a dumb thing to say, wasn't it?_

"The last person my daughter spoke in awe of," Kizashi said, his voice low, "broke her heart and betrayed the Leaf. I'd hate for that to happen again. You got me?"

_Another fine mess you've gotten me into, Sasuke._ Naruto gulped back deeply, trying to find any way out of this completely awkward conversation he had fallen into. "Sir, yes, sir!"

"Relax, boy!" Suddenly Kizashi's hand was off of Naruto's shoulder, instead ruffling his hair. "I'm just messing with you! Man, you're more high strung than Sakura led me to believe!"

"Yeah," Naruto said meekly as he watched Kizashi return to his side of the table. "So, anyway..."

"But I wasn't kidding about how she speaks so nicely of you," the older man said. "You're that kid who made that promise to her, right? About bringing that Uchiha punk back?"

"Oh, so you know about that?"

"I'm her father," Kizashi answered, his tone even. "Yeah, she gets mad at us from time to time, but what kid doesn't get a little annoyed with their parents? She still confides with us."

"I wish I could," Naruto said quietly, his gaze shifting away. "But I do get angry with them still, for not being here for me now."

"I'm sorry," Kizashi said, completely and truly serious for the moment. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's all right," Naruto replied, a grin stretching across his face. "They did what they had to do for me and everyone else. I get that now. It's just that-"

"It hurts to be lonely," Kizashi interjected. "Illness took away my parents from me when I was so very young. For a long time I was alone, until at last I met Mebuki. I only hope that my daughter has helped ease that pain for you." Suddenly the older man became full of life. "She's a medical ninja after all!"

_Man, he's a hyperactive goofball. Wait, did I just accuse someone of that? What the hell is going on tonight?_ Naruto shook his head and spoke once more. "Well, uh, she has, but really, we're just teammates, friends, you know?"

"A friend is all that a lonely soul needs," Kizashi replied, becoming oddly seriously once more. "From all Sakura has told me, you've always been there for her. I hope the same has held true in reverse."

"Yeah, of course."

"Now then, I take it that someday you intend to pass the Chunin Exams, yes?"

"Huh?"

Kizashi suddenly became overly boisterous once more. "Can't have my daughter hanging around the forty year old genin in the future, now can I?"

"Dad!"

Both Naruto and Kizashi turned their attentions to the kitchen door, Sakura and Mebuki entering the room. Both looked irritated, though clearly Sakura was blushing.

"Honestly, dear, don't be that way in front of our honored guest," Mebuki said as she placed a bowl in front of him.

"Aw, Naruto and I were just goofing around," Kizashi protested. "Nothing to worry about."

"Right," Sakura said sternly as she placed a bowl in front of Naruto. "I know it isn't much, but we were kind of intending to go grocery shopping tomorrow, so..."

Naruto glanced down at the bowl, his eyes lighting up as he looked at its contents. "Ramen?"

"I figured you wouldn't mind," Sakura said with a slight smile. "I doubt we can compete with Ichiraku Ramen, but hopefully it s still good. Heavy on the naruto and no menma."

"Just the way it should be," Naruto said with a boyish grin. "Thanks, Sakura."

The rest of the Haruno family took their seats and the group of four began to eat the ramen then, for a time silence ruling the space they occupied. For a moment, however, Naruto kept his eyes nervously focused on the bowl of ramen, unsure of what to do.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, taking notice of her teammate's reluctance. "Oh."

Sakura knew what was going through Naruto's head. She had attempted cooking in the past for Team Seven, the results proving less than desirable. The kunoichi had never taken the criticism too well, which was no doubt why Naruto was quiet now, unwillig to speak his mind due to the reaction ti could provoke.

Sakura bit her tongue, knowing it just would not do, not to Naruto and not in front of her parents. "It'll taste all right, I promise. Shinobi's honor?"

"If... if you say so." Naruto nervously plunged his chopsticks into the broth, removing a series of noodles. He gulped them down quick, his eyes suddenly bulging as the flavor exploded in his mouth.

Sakura was quick to notice the expression, her own growing sullen. "I messed it up, didn't I?"

Naruto swallowed, then spoke. "No, not at all! This is pretty good!"

"Really?" Sakura's eyes beamed in response to her teammate's words. _I guess if I can bounce back as a proper shinobi, then how hard can cooking be?_

Naruto knew that what he was eating was not quite as good as what Teuchi would provide at his shop, but it was still tasty nonetheless for a first attempt. His manners slipping his mind, the genin quickly finished the meal, bringing the bowl up to his mouth to finish the broth.

"Wow," Kizashi said in astonishment, the older man at a loss for even an attempt at humor.

"Naruto..." Sakura sighed slightly, a mixture of anger and bemusement evident in her voice. Her teammate was making quite the scene at her home, but still he liked her cooking. The kunoichi forced back any of her negative emotions, leaving them to her inner self to cope with. Instead she let her clenched fist fall open and let out a quiet chuckle. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

There was something Sakura wanted to do, something she had to take care of, but she was waiting for the impromptu dinner to come to a close. Clearly Naruto was not one to wait, so she could not allow herself to either. The kunoichi then surprised her parents, working as fast as Naruto just had to finish her ramen in record time.

"Yeah, not bad if I do say so myself," Sakura exclaimed as she put the now empty bowl on the table. She scooped up Naruto's own and retreated into the kitchen with both sets of dishware.

"Sakura, what's going on?" Mebuki asked, quite curious about her daughter's actions. The older woman did not receive a response, at least not at first. She could hear Sakura humming softly in the kitchen, the sound of water running in the sink.

Then Sakura came back into room, looking at her parents. "Mom, Dad, would you mind if Naruto and I went on a little walk?"

It was a stark contrast from earlier, when Sakura had stormed off in a huff with the young man. Mebuki was unsure, but she was willing to give her blessing nonetheless. "All right, dear, but you'll be back soon, right?"

"Yeah," Sakura replied before adjusting her gaze towards her guest. "Naruto?"

"Wait," the young man said, suddenly moving a hand over the ear closest to Sakura. "Is this a date? A real date?"

Sakura let a smile loose, willing to concede. "I guess so."

"Oh, well then," Naruto said as he stood. "I guess this one's staring off on the right foot." He turned towards Kizashi and Mebuki, bowing slightly. "I thank you for allowing me into your room for this meal."

"It was our pleasure," Mebuki replied as her daughter and Naruto began to make their leave. "We hope to see you again soon."

Kizashi, however, was much less restrained. "You kids have fun now! And don't do anything we wouldn't do! Though I suppose that isn't asking much at a- ow!"

"Honey, please!" Mebuki barked as she pulled a closed fist away from her husband. "My word, you really are too much..."

* * *

><p>Time passed, Sakura having guided Naruto back to the park where they had been when Madara appeared earlier. Just as he had been then, Naruto was sitting on a swing. Sakura was the same, in complete contrast to earlier. Then she had been standing atop the seat, venting as she swung back and forth.<p>

"So, what did you want to take about?" Naruto asked. "This isn't a simple date, is it?"

"I'd like to think it is," Sakura replied as she looked across at Naruto, all the while holding the ropes of the swing tightly. "But most importantly, I just want to apologize."

"For what?"

"For everything," Sakura whispered, biting at her lower lip as she spoke. "For putting Sasuke ahead of you when we were a team. For begging you to bring him back all those years ago. Sai was right. That was cruel of me to do that to you. You were willing to do anything for me, and it nearly cost you your life that day."

"Sakura..."

"I never should have put you in the position of carrying that burden," the kunoichi continued. No matter what her mother had said earlier in the evening, Sakura could not push past her regreats. "And I only hurt you more when I tried to take it back."

Sakura looked Naruto's way, her eyes wavering.

"You hate people who lie to themselves, so tell me... am I lying right now?"

Naruto was not sure what to say, having never expected his teammate to turn that phrase he had uttered in the Land of Iron back at him.

"No, I'm not," Sakura continued. "And I wasn't then, not entirely. I do care for both you and Sasuke, it's just... different. I shouldn't let that fool influence my desires and decisions, but..."

"Sakura, you don't have to-"

"Yes, yes I do," the kunoichi said, cutting Naruto off. "I couldn't save Sasuke from his self-destructive behaviors, but I wanted to save you from doing it to yourself. I couldn't accept that you could throw away your life and aspirations for that promise. I just... handled it poorly. I gave up on saving Sasuke. So did Kakashi-sensei. But you..."

Sakura smiled a bit as she wiped away her tears.

"You never did. You give me hope, Naruto."

A moment of silence hung between the two shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, Naruto processing everything his teammate was telling him. Eventually the young man spoke. "I never said I hated you, Sakura. I just... Everything should have been better after Sasuke defeated Itachi and I took down Pain, but it's like the whole world just got more out of control after that. Sasuke joining the Akatsuki and kidnapping the Raikage's brother, then the Hidden Lightning Village declaring that they would kill him in response. I tried to talk the Raikage out of trying to kill Sasuke in vengeance, but then you tried to get me to give up on saving him. You, Kakashi, Gaara... Everyone except me had given up on Sasuke."

Naruto paused for a moment, trying to find the words.

"I felt so alone."

Sakura felt her breathing come to a halt for a moment, Naruto's statement seizing her heart. She forced herself to exhale, her body shaking as she did so. "Naruto, that's not what I meant to do to you."

"I know," he simply replied, the ninja leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees. "Your heart was in the right place."

"But..." Sakura stammered for a moment, "Look how I repaid our friendship and the hope you give me."

"Huh?"

"I was angry," Sakura said. "Everyone else's parents were giving their children praise after we defeated that fake Akatsuki group. All except mine. I needed to vent to someone and you're the closest friend I've got, but..."

"Not everyone else's parents were praising their kids." Naruto's tone of voice shifted and lowered, the young man's expression losing its spark.

Sakura was quick to notice it this time, realizing what she had done once again. She stood up from her swing and began to tremble slightly. She wanted to look Naruto in the face, but she just could not. "I know. For that especially I'm so very sorry, Naruto. I shouldn't have spoken like that to you. I was just too hung up on my own issues that I... I... I'm a terrible friend, aren't I?"

"No!" Naruto suddenly stood up, walking in front of Sakura. He placed his hands on her shoulders, looking her directly in the eyes. "Don't talk like that, Sakura. We've been through so much that I couldn't think of us as anything less than friends."

"Naruto..." Sakura's voice wavered then, the kunoichi trying to find the right thing to say. "I just... all I've been is a burden to you, nothing more."

"Really?" the young man questioned. "If it weren't for you, Madara would have the Nine-Tailed Fox right now and I... I'd be dead."

Naruto suddenly embraced Sakura in a hug, his arms wrapping around her upper body tightly.

"Thank you, Sakura."

The pink haired kunoichi felt her heart stop for a moment, then at last she returned the embrace, her head resting against Naruto's shoulder. Sakura felt safe then, as if everything was going to be all right. She knew that was simply the effect Naruto had on people. She could only hope she could do the same for him.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered. "That world Madara sent us to, it let me... let me... I get it now, how you grew up, even if just a bit. But..."

"I'm not alone," Naruto replied. "Not truly. Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Gaara... you. You're all my family, blood or not, Sakura."

Slowly but surely the embrace between the two shinobi of Team Seven came undone, Naruto and Sakura simply looking into each other's faces. Naruto quickly took on a sheepish smile, an infectious one that left Sakura no choice but to do the same.

"And that ramen of yours was great!" the young man exclaimed. He meant it, honest and true. After his experience with his living parents in the other world, he simply could not bear to return to an empty house so soon afterwards. To spend time with Sakura and her parents, it was more than he could have asked for.

"It's the least I could do," Sakura replied. Then, quite suddenly, her face grew serious. "Naruto, I know I shouldn't ask any more promises of you, but... I can't stop myself now."

"What's the matter?"

Sakura's eyes began to water, her voice reflecting that very same nature in its tone. "Back in the Land of Iron you told Sasuke that the next time you fought, you'd both die!"

"Oh," Naruto said, his gaze angling away from Sakura's own. "That."

"I said you give me hope, but," Sakura began to say, her voice betraying her shaken resolve, "you can't still be feeling that way, right?"

Naruto simply said nothing, his eyes wide in shock.

"I want to see Sasuke saved from his own hatred, but I want to see you live out your dream even more. I want you to become Hokage. I want you to find true love. To get married, to have children, to live out your life. And I'll be there by your side, your friend to the very end."

"Sakura, I-"

"Promise me, Naruto," Sakura pleaded, shutting her eyes for a moment, "promise me you'll live on."

"Oh, now that's a promise of a life time if I've ever heard one," Naruto replied, his voice surprisingly low. "I'll... consider it."

"Huh?"

Sakura was completely thrown off by the tone of her teammate's voice. It sounded familiar, but nothing like Naruto's own. The kunoichi opened her eyes, catching sight of Naruto. The young man's headband was pulled down over his left eye, all the while he was holding the collar of his jacket up over his mouth and nose.

Naruto's on the spot impression of Kakashi shattered the tense mood, which was exactly what the genin had been hoping for. Sakura began to giggle a bit, the kunoichi bringing a hand up over her mouth in an attempt to put an end to her uncoming laughter. It did not work in the slightest, Sakura giving in to it completely. The kunoichi dragged her own headband down over her bangs and forehead, leaving it to rest over her left eye as well. She stuck out her tongue at Naruto, the two of them sharing in the laughter then.

Eventually it came to a stop, Naruto and Sakura catching their breath as their hysterics died down. Sakura began to wipe away tears of joy from her eyes. After all they had been through as a team as of late, be it in the Land of Iron or in Madara Uchiha's genjutsu world, the two of them had needed such a moment of true, unabashed happiness.

"Sakura?" Naruto suddenly said, his laughter finally slowing down.

"Yes?" the kunoichi replied, her own voice coming back under her control.

"I promise." Naruto's voice was completely calm and even toned then, shaking his teammate to her very core. "I promise I'll live on."

Sakura wiped away the last few tears with an index finger, a bright smile displaying on her face. "Naruto, thank you."

For a moment, nothing happened, then suddenly Naruto yawned. The young man stretched out his arms as he did so, his optics getting dazed for a moment. Sakura was quick to notice it, feeling the need for sleep tugging at her as well. It had been a long time coming for them both. Whether it was an illusion or simply another world, the battle with both Menma and Madara had taken a lot out of the shinobi.

"We should... probably take Lady Tsunade's advice and get some rest," Sakura said, a yawn escaping from her as well. "Darn thing's contagious."

"Sorry about that," Naruto replied. "Oh, great, now I'm apologizing. Maybe that's contagious!"

Sakura laughed a little again. "So then, seeing as how this was a date... will the fine, young gentleman walk me home?"

"Gentleman?" Naruto glanced around for a moment, before at last looking back at Sakura in confusion. He brought a hand up and pointed an index finger at his own chest. "I think you might have me confused with someone else. But okay then!"

Sakura began to walk forward when Naruto suddenly took her by surprise. The young shinobi scooped his teammate up into his arms and began to walk. Sakura quickly grew flustered, her right hand balling into a fist on pure instinct. "Naruto, what the hell?"

"You said you wanted me to walk you home, right?" Naruto replied, completely oblivious to it all.

"Oh my," Sakura sighed, her hand unclenching. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind."

Sakura slipped free of Naruto's grasp and took hold of his right hand with her left. They then began to walk side by side.

"Oh," Naruto said sheepishly, ruffling the hair on the back of his head with his free hand as he closed his eyes. "My bad."

_Goodness, he can be so oblivious when it comes to this sort of thing._ Sakura had to wonder if her teammate had even understood what Hinata Hyuga had said to him during Pain's invasion of the Hidden Leaf Village. _That would explain why he never spoke to her about it. Men._

The two members of Team Seven continued to make their way across town. Naruto continued to talk about anything and everything, from ramen to training, Sakura joining in whenever the opportunity arose. However, the kunoichi did take notice of one thing that escaped Naruto's home. As the two made their way past the Naruto's home, Sakura caught sight of Iruka Umino behind them. She glanced over her shoulder at him, taking notice of the box in the older ninja's hands.

_Is that a cake?_ As Naruto continued to talk, unaware of his sensei's presence, Iruka raised an index finger over his mouth, signaling to Sakura to remain quiet. The shinobi then made his way into Naruto's home, clearly preparing a surprise for the boy. Sakura smiled then, knowing full well that her teammate had nothing to worry about. _You won't be returning to an empty house._

The two shinobi continued to make their way back to Sakura's home. The kunoichi opened the doorway, looking back towards Naruto one last time. The corners of her mouth curled up into an honest smile. Then, unsure of what she was even doing, she leaned forward, her lips making contact with the side of Naruto's face. The young shinobi's eyes widened instantly, his face going flush in the process.

Sakura's face took on a red shade as well, the kunoichi pulling back. Still, she managed to speak. "Naruto, thank you. For everything."

"Yeah, well, uh," Naruto said, completely thrown off in every conceivable way. "You're welcome."

And then he was gone, making his way back to his home. Sakura watched as he departed, one last thing nagging at the back of her mind.

_I should have been more honest; I should have told him about the war that's coming._

Sakura had wanted to, but she knew it was not her place. Tsunade had argued against keeping the jinchuriki in the dark about it as well, but the other Kage had felt otherwise. Madara Uchiha wanted both Naruto and Killer Bee, and he had already made a bold move to capture the Nine-Tailed Fox this day.

Sakura took a deep breath, both her hands tightening into fists.

_I told Madara already that I won't let him get near you. When the time comes I'll be on the front lines, fighting for your future. For your hopes and dreams. That's my promise of a life time to you, Naruto._


End file.
